


I Won't Say I'm In Love

by tyomawrites



Series: Balthazar Fix-Its [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst to some degree, Balthazar is Back, Fix-It, Oblivious Dean, Pining Balthazar, Season 6 - Alternate Universe, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I rewatched Disney's Hercules and that song is so Balthazar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Say I'm In Love

As soon as he met the blonde he knew it. He fell, fell in love with those captivating green eyes and plump, luscious lips, that  _voice_. He knew he was well and truly fucked. That was, until he saw that hairless ape gazing at his little brother with those same eyes shining with adoration and love. 

And he couldn't stand that. 

 

* * *

 

 

It started mainly with the flirting. Sure that hairless ape flirted with everything in sight, except for Balthazar. Cute blonde at the bar. Flirting. Brunette on a case. Flirting. Random waitress in the dinner, it was all fair game, except him.

Was there something wrong with him? Was his vessel just not attractive? He mused, taking a sip of his champagne. Maybe if he had a female vessel it might get the older Winchesters attention. Could that be the solution to getting Dean Winchester to take notice of him? 

He'd drank enough for two people tonight, musing over Dean Winchester. 

He was probably wasting his time with the human. What could Dean see in him? He was snippy, bossy, a drunk who wanted things his way. Fuck he was going about it all wrong. It wasn't to get close to the Winchester. The idea was to distance himself from the Winchester so he wouldn't become another one of Winchesters one night stands, so he wouldn't let himself get hurt because what was the point in that?

And what?

What would have made him believe he was good enough, worthy enough for him. He'd skipped out of heaven and let the Apocalypse happen while watching from the sidelines. Didn't bother helping them. He was useless. He wasn't someone the Winchesters needed. He'd be a burden to the Winchesters and Castiel. Would it be better if he ripped out his grace with his bare hands and given it to him as a.. what did they call it?  _Courting gift?_ Something that would be worthy of the righteous man raised from Hell.

 


End file.
